A Change of Direction
by x.angel.wiings.x
Summary: Edward and Kita, Kita and Edward. There was never a problem with the beautiful vampire pairing, until now. And it comes in the form of a pale and very very breakable brunette human. Guess who!


hellooooooo, new story :) i love edward cullen, and i hope you like this.

1 - Problems Arise

"Oh Edward!" Kita giggled. She was my girlfriend. Together forever is what we had promised each other so many centuries ago. We had grown up together, figuratively speaking of course. I would have moved mountains just to see her smile when we first met but now things were different, much different.

For most of my vampire years we lived together in San Rohiquez, a small but completely vampire occupied town in the middle of Spain. Besides Volterra in Italy, our coven was the largest in the world. Kita begged me to change her a few months after we met at the airport in Barcelona. I quickly realised a little after her transformation that the beautiful, innocent Kita I had fallen in love with, as a human, was no longer alive in this angry, bitter new vampire.

Nowadays it was all, Kita all the time. If you tuned out for even a second she would assume that you, 'didn't love her anymore'. Carlisle was the first to notice the changes between us. The love I held for her at the beginning was no longer there and now the relationship was purely physical.

"Edward what has happened between you two?" He asked me the question often enough that I began to ignore him.

My answer was simply, "I don't know, ask Kita." Every time, he would go and ask her and she would swish her curls and smile sadly before sobbing, tearlessly, into her little hands. It ended like that, with her winning everyone else's sympathy and putting the blame on me. Just like last night.

"Kita you do this every time!" I roared at her not caring whether every vampire in the town heard.

"Do what?" She asked simply, tucking another coffee coloured curl behind her ear.

"You know what I mean, the whole sobbing thing so that I'm made to look the fool." My hands were closed into fists behind my back.

"Edward, you messed with my feelings, do you care at all?" Kita turned to me, her large butterscotch orbs filled with fake sadness. My common sense pleaded for me to just go back to pretending to love her.

"For the first time in 50 years, I actually don't. You've lost your little hold on me. All the temptation and guilt you put on me. You knew exactly how to get what you wanted every time but I'm through with playing your stupid games." I whispered to her, my voice thick with venom as I spat out each word. A flash of anger sparked in her eyes as they darkened to a tawnier colour.

"You can't do this!! I gave up my humanity for you!!" She screamed furiously at me, her eyes black and murderous. "If you leave me I swear to God that it will be the last thing you _ever _do, _Edward Cullen_." She spat out my name as if it were poison.

"You've seen what I can do, _Edward._ Don't make the biggest mistake of your life."

I couldn't help but think of all the times she had destroyed countless vampires. I shuddered at the total of lives she had taken, proudly etched on her bedroom door. There was no easy way to say this so I took her hands.

"Kita, I'm sorry but I just don't love you. I hate to say this but I don't think I ever did." Her black eyes filled with rage, again, as she wrenched a hand from my grasp. For a second it looked as if she was deciding what to do and then her eyes took on a more brown colouring.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Are you sure?" Her voice was suddenly a lot more seductive as she traced my jaw line with her free hand. I released her other hand, my breathing shallow. She was truly mesmerizing when she wanted to be. Kita stepped closer to me and my whole body tensed under her touch.

"Are you sure you don't want to…_reconsider_?" Kita purred. Her face only inches away from my own. I nodded mutely, trying not to inhale her scent. Irritation flared in her golden eyes.

"Fine, have it your way." Kita whispered and with a lightening flick of her wrist I was suddenly falling out of the third storey window.

To her annoyance, I landed silently _and_ on my feet. Next-door Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice had heard the _entire _fight. Emmett came outside and told me that there was a family meeting, minus Kita, because apparently 'Carlisle wanted to talk'. So we sat down to discuss the situation.

"That was a mighty large row you two had." I could tell that the scolding was going to come anytime soon.

"Yes, It was." I said, my voice cracking at the end of the sentence. Esme's face fell and she left the room.

"What are we going to do now?" Rosalie's ochre eyes were troubled and confused. I didn't know what to do either. Without Kita we were sitting ducks, only Alice and Jasper had useable special abilities.

"Edward, now that your away from Kita can you use your ability?" Carlisle, I could tell, was getting desperate if he was asking for me to use my ability. I tried hard to listen to the minds of the vampires around me. It took several minutes before the thoughts were clear and understandable.

"Yes. I can." Excitement spread through the room and Alice and Jasper smiled.

"Edward, try and focus on the thoughts of the vampires outside, if they are in our favour then we may not have to leave." Said Carlisle but I was already scanning all the vampires outside for thoughts of hatred towards us. He began to speak but I cut him off.

"Look I know that Kita blocked my talent because she didn't want me to use it on her and I really don't want to be the reason that we have to all pack up and leave again." Esme entered the room at that point and came to sit on the sofa with me.

"Darling, we are a family, we have been here for almost a century anyway and I will not see you disappear again. I say we move back to America. What do you think Carlisle?" I hugged Esme in gratitude; she was the only one on my side at the moment.

"I agree with Esme." Yelled Emmett.

"Me too." Seconded Rosalie, wherever Emmett went she went.

"I've been having visions about that fight for months and I'm glad it went as smoothly as it did, there were a _lot _of painful variations. I agree with Edward and Esme." Alice rarely ever disobeyed Carlisle so

this was a first.

"I agree with Alice." Said Jasper, "I miss French fries." They all laughed and even I managed to crack a smile. All eyes were focused solely on Carlisle now.

"Carlisle?" Asked Esme, standing up to go and join her husband on the other sofa.

"I guess it's going to be hard living with humans again but we can learn to adapt, cant we?" There were several Mmmhm's and Yeah's from the group.

"Well then I guess were going back to Forks then." There were lots of cheers and each of my siblings hugged their husband or wife. It was times like these when I missed having Kita around. Instead of being happy that we were returning back to America I felt sad and lonely. I had to make a decision. Should she come along?

"Family. I want to take Kita with us to America." I said suddenly and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?" Roared Rosalie. "We are moving because of her! If she comes then there is no point in moving!" Her eyes were black with rage.

"Rose." Said Emmett in a soothing voice. He patted her ice-cold hands. Emmett looked at me as if urging an explanation.

"I know what you're all thinking and I don't exactly want her to come either but she's already planning to track us there so we may as well invite her before it gets ugly…" I trailed off, scanning the faces of my adopted family. "Did I mention the fact that she has her ear pressed to the back door?" Worried looks crossed everyone's faces and Esme left the room to open the back door. When she re-entered the room, all eyes were on Kita.

I had never really had to chance to just _look _at her in the past few weeks. She was truly beautiful, for a vampire anyway. Each little curl hung in place, each a different shade of brown or blonde or copper. The framed her face perfectly, it was times like this that I did treasure her. Serene and graceful she stepped over to the single chair as Esme joined me on the sofa. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but Kita motioned with her hand that she would like to speak first. He nodded mutely as she began to speak.

"I know that we haven't been great at the moment, Edward..." She turned her full attention to me. "But I really think that America would be a great opportunity for us to patch things up…you know, get back to where we were? I also want you to know that I blocked your power for your own good; the men in this town think the most unsavoury things about me. It would have only made you angry. So even though many of you don't want me to come…" She sent a dark look Rosalie's way, "I really do think that America will give us a chance to work it out. I love you so much Edward."

dont worry, i will update soon :)

x.angel.wiings.x


End file.
